Green Chair Flashes
by nattylovesjordy
Summary: A random kinda take on what happened where the episode 2.04 left off... Chuck/Sarah of course!


_Why hello hello! Unfortunately, I am aware of the fact that it has been precisely thirty-seven days (if I did my mental math correctly), and have no other excuse than I've been very busy with school. I apologize for my long absence, but other than that I have nothing to say!_

_This happens at the end of episode four, season two. _

_And while it's been quite some time, I do still enjoy reviews very much. So I think you should leave me one. Yes? Deal! Enjoy, and thanks for taking your time to read it! Thanks to Kayla for the beta. BTW, I still get Chuck and always will. (Although, I don't own the TV series)._

* * *

**Green Chair Flashes**

Early morning the day after my high school reunion, I sat by my window, the early morning sunshine shining through as I rest in my plush, green chair. The sun is reflecting on Los Angeles' large buildings windows, turning them orange.

Gracefully, I fold one of my legs underneath me to compose myself. I know this is a possible turning point in my relationship with Chuck, but I continue fighting myself to stay to myself. And if I can't do it emotionally, I refuse to crumble physically.

I reach across the slight gap to receive the hamburger patty from Chuck's giving hands.

With a slight laugh, I joke, "Isn't that supposed to be a raw stake?"

"Not on a BuyMore salary, thank you very much. I did, however, scrape up enough cash to get you a cooked one as well. Medium rare with-"

"Extra pickles?" I question as he says the same to words as the same time as me.

Even the slight gesture brightens my mood and I momentarily push out all thoughts of hate for my father and the CIA out of my mind. Instead, I listen intently to every word spoken from his mouth.

"Come on, who'd you think you're dealing with here?"

"Well, I never doubted you, Special Agent Carmichael."

"So I guess the big secret about you is that you used to be just a typical high school student. I wish I knew what happened that changed that."

As he says these words, my mind travels elsewhere, almost as if I was experiencing a flash of my own.

I go back in time to when Graham offered me my position at the CIA. I had just found the box of money my father had left me when I could sense someones faint, yet heavy footsteps growing closer to my position. Embracing the mild training dad had given me, I hurled my knife over to where I assumed the intruder to be. _'__Close but no hamburger'_ my dad would say to me regarding the slight miss.

"Sarah Walker, hello." Chuck called out, taking me out of my reverie.

I put on a smile, not letting him see through my expressions what I was thinking of. "Okay, fine. I'll answer one question about my past. You've earned that much."

I look at him, smiling, knowing that this is what he's been waiting for. Smiling because I've finally allowed myself to open up around one of the only people I feel comfortable confiding in, the other being Ellie. I can't help but be comforted by the faint sense of normalcy falling over us as we sit together in our green chairs.

"No thanks. I don't kneed to know more, not about who you were. Because as much as you don't think so I know who you are." He took a slight pause, giving me a Chuck-style grin. "A girl I'd like to share a cheeseburger with." He smiled again. "Should I get a knife? I'll get a knife."

Surprising him, I pull out one of my knives from the set on my leg. He starts to say something about how freaky that is, but my mind is once more trailing off and keeps going as he asks me something about the size of my half.

My mind travels to what happened once I accepted the position.

The morning after accepting the Director's offer I boarded a plane to take me to my first destination of training. There they taught me to channel all my anger for my advantage. From that point on, every target, person or mark I attacked, I envisioned my father's deceiving face, getting my adrenaline rush from everything he had put me through in my earlier years.

Since that day when he was arrested, I never saw or spoke to him again. Graham offered me information about him and his condition multiple times, but I had discarded the envelopes regarding this information and always turned down the verbal offers when given to me.

Needless to say, I blamed my dad for the situation I was put in now.

Once again, Chuck called my name to disrupt me from my thoughts. "Sarah?" He asked.

Slowly, I took the raw hamburger patty from my face and looked up at him. "Yes Chuck?"

"I..." He trailed off. This time, though, it wasn't me thinking; it was him. "I was just thinking... About what I said, that one night at the fountain? I-"

I cut him off.

"Don't worry about it Chuck."

"No, Sarah, that's not it. It's... I'm sorry."

I stand up and he follows suit. Intently, we stare in each others eyes, willing to know how each other really feels.

Right here, right now, just looking at him, my heart soaring, I know that he means everything to me. All thoughts of everything else out of my head, it's me and him, right here, right now. I know that no matter where we are, whether it's sitting in green chairs or on the top of a building after a take down, he will be my everything. I don't want to be anywhere with out him.

Seeing my walls go down like a red velvet curtain, he takes a step closer and takes me into his arms. Yesterday, my doors were closed and I wasn't trusting my heart. While an eerie voice echoed through my soul, I wouldn't listen to it. No matter how hard it was, I wasn't going to give into him for the sake of my job. But now, none of that seemed to matter.

As he's swaying back and forth, whispering comforting words to me, my mind wanders off one last time. Only this instance isn't going into the past; instead, it's to the future.

A green field with a man, a woman, and a little girl on a picnic blanket, her gold curly locks shining in the sun, calling out for daddy. Looking closer, the man I see is Chuck and the woman next to him, hands entwined, is myself. We're both smiling at each other, sharing some secret message through our joy. He looks down at the little girl, and with his open hand, he embraces her as so she wouldn't feel left out.

This is the life I've grown to want. Even though I know it'll never be completely normal, it's something I still long for.

Out of my day dream, I whisper "thank you" into his warm chest.

I guess that not only do I blame my father for the current situation, but I thank him. After all, if it weren't for him, I may have never met Chuck.


End file.
